Game Play
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Estaba sonrojada y un poco incómoda. Gold solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor recorría sus mejillas. Se levantó del suelo.―Muero de hambre. ¿Tú? ―La rubia asintió ―. Vamos, te debo el almuerzo./Semi Amber/One-shot/PokéSpe.


Hello, beautiful not pokémon *corazón*

Poooos, hace unas semanas tenía que hacer el premio de Rex, y esto fue lo primero que salió XD Sin embargo, si subía esto antes que el premio... no hubiera sido justo.

Pueden tomarlo como un sensualoso regalo de año nuevo... ¡Mi primer fic del año! Este es un momento mágico *shora*

Disclaimer: Los sensualosos personajes son del *seguramente* sensualoso Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todo con todos_.

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede cuando diez DexHolders se juntan?<p>

― ¡Quemados!

Antes que nada, una pequeña explicación de dicho juego:

En un campo rectangular, dividido en la mitad, los dos equipos participantes (ambos con la misma cantidad de jugadores) debe eliminar a sus adversarios a través del golpe de la única pelota en el campo.

En esta ocasión, los DexHolders de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn se habían reunido para un recreativo juego, donde se necesitaba el trabajo en equipo.

Para designar los equipos, Red y Gold fueron los capitanes (por elección propia).

― ¡Yo elijo a Silver! ―Exclamó Gold, pensando en las habilidades para lanzar las pokéballs de su mejor amigo.

― ¡Pues yo elijo a Green! ―Respondió Red, sólo pensando en querer a su mejor amigo en su equipo.

― ¡Chica salvaje! ―Alias Sapphire.

― ¡Ven, Yellow! ―Llamó Red a la rubia a su equipo. Yellow caminó lentamente, sin estar del todo de acuerdo con el juego.

― ¡Crys!

― ¡Emerald!

― ¡Chico cursi!

―Te en cuenta que no pienso ensuciarme en el juego… ―Comentó Ruby, yendo al encuentro de sus compañeros.

― ¡Vamos, Blue! ―Exclamó finalmente Red.

La chica caminó ligeramente ofendida al ser elegida de último lugar.

―Suerte con Blue, senpai ―comentó Gold, competitivo.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―Le contestó la castaña, en su mismo tono ―, te arrepentirás de no haberme elegido ―los ojos le brillaron de malicia.

Entonces, el juego comenzó.

El equipo de Gold eligió el balón, permitiéndole a Red que elija qué lado del campo quería. Al estar todos en un parque al aire libre, de un lado del campo juego daba el sol de frente, dificultando la vista.

Ambos equipos se dispersaron por su campo, listos para saltar en caso de que la pelota se dirigiera a ellos. Gold tenía el balón entre sus manos, vestía su ropa del Pokéathlon sin su característica gorra. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación; dio un paso atrás para tomar impulso, y lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza hacia Emerald, el DexHolder con menos equilibrio con sus plataformas. E inevitablemente, le dio.

― ¡Fuera! ―Exclamó feliz.

― ¡Gold! ―Le reprendió Crys ―, ¡No seas tan brusco!

El rubio, a pesar de haber caído sentado y que el balón había rebotado contra sí, se encontraba bien. El golpe se había visto peor de lo que en realidad era. Se levantó de su lugar, tomó la pelota y fue a la zona 'de quemados', detrás del equipo enemigo, para seguir ayudando a su propio equipo.

El pequeño rubio se posicionó en su lugar y apuntó a Ruby, que estaba con los brazos cruzados en un costado de su cancha.

― ¡Cuidado, Ruby, Emerald te está apuntando! ―Advirtió en vano Sapphire. El azabache no se movió, Emerald tiró el balón. Ruby fuera.

― ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué me tiraste a mí!? ¡Pudiste haber herido mi belleza! ―Se quejaba mientras caminaba al otro campo. Luego recibió la pelota, pero como no quería tirar, directamente la pasó a su equipo por encima de las cabezas rivales.

Silver atrapó la pelota en el aire y la lanzó inmediatamente hacia Green, quien la atrapó sin soltarla. Al atraparla, pudo recuperar un jugador de su equipo, por ende, Emerald regresó a su lugar. Seguido de eso, tiró la pelota dándole en el pecho al azabache burlón.

― ¡Já! ¡Estás fuera! ―Gritó Emerald. Todos quedaron en silencio ―. ¿Fue demasiado? ―Preguntó inocente.

Gold corrió hacia el lugar de los perdedores con el balón en mano. Apenas pasó la línea, lanzó la pelota, ya que los distraídos aún seguían de espaldas. Y uno de esos distraídos era Green.

…

El juego siguió, algunos eran quemados, otros volvían al campo. Finalmente, del equipo de Red, quedaban Green, Blue y Yellow; y del equipo de Gold, él y Sapphire.

Gold tenía la pelota en sus manos, analizando quién sería su víctima perfecta. Habiendo elegido ya, tiró el balón, en dirección de Blue. Pero la castaña ya se lo venía venir. En el último segundo, usó a Green de escudo.

― ¡Blue! ―Reclamó enojado al perder. Tomó la pelota y fue al otro lado. Desde allí, tiró la pelota tratando de quemar a Gold, pero le dio a Sapphire, sacándola del juego.

Sapphire, en vez de tirar, directamente le pasó el balón a Gold, pero lanzó mal, por lo cual Blue aprovechó para tomar la pelota. Sin mosquearse, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el balón hacia Gold.

El azabache recibió todo el impacto en su estómago, quitándole el aire. Levantó la vista y vio la sonrisa victoriosa de la castaña. Sin embargo, él nunca había soltado la pelota. Llamó de vuelta a Silver y el juego se volvió dos contra dos. Silver tiró el balón, el cual picó y Blue atrapó y lanzó, sacando de nuevo a Silver de juego.

―Diablos ―masculló Gold al estar en desventaja ante la recién revelada habilidad de la castaña. Volvió a recibir el balón de su compañero y tiró, finalmente quemando a Blue.

El equipo de Red tenía el corazón en la garganta, solo quedaba Yellow, y siendo realistas, esa chica no parecía material para deportes violentos.

Blue, desde el otro lado de la cancha, tiró el balón; Gold lo esquivó y Yellow lo atrapó.

El equipo de la rubia, desde la zona de perdedores, le gritaba que pasara la pelota. Gold, por otro lado, la miraba triunfal, ya que era evidente que ganaría.

Ante tanto griterío y sin querer lastimar al azabache, la pequeña Yellow cerró los ojos y tiró el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, todos quedaron mudos. Yellow abrió los ojos, descubriendo la razón del mutismo. Ella (¡ella!) había quemado a Gold (directo en la cara). El equipo de Red estalló en gritos de triunfo, corriendo hacia la ciudad para festejar, siendo seguido de cerca por el equipo perdedor que tenía que invitar el almuerzo.

Yellow los vio alejarse a todos, preocupada. Sus amigos habían ignorado el hecho de que Gold estaba semi-inconsciente en el suelo con la nariz sangrante.

― ¡Oigan! ―Llamó en vano ―. ¡Gold está sangrando!

Se acercó al azabache, quien abrió los ojos.

― ¿Estás bien? ¡No fue mi intención hacer eso!

― ¡No te preocupes, senpai! Es menos de lo que parece ―sonrió.

Yellow sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara, provocando que el chico se sonrojase.

― ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ―Preguntó apenada.

―Claro ―sonrió ―, pero…

― ¿Pero?

―Pero me sentiría mejor… si me dieras un beso…

Yellow se sonrojó.

― ¿Estás seguro que eso te hará sentir mejor?

― ¡Claro! ―Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Yellow se acercó lenta y tímidamente; posó sus labios en la mejilla del chico y se alejó. Estaba sonrojada y un poco incómoda. Gold solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor recorría sus mejillas.

Se levantó del suelo.

―Muero de hambre. ¿Tú? ―La rubia asintió ―. Vamos, te debo el almuerzo.

Yellow sonrió y ambos corrieron para alcanzar al resto.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿No? Pos muéranse c: Okno, yo los amo tot<p>

Gracias por leer y por los futuros reviews (?)

* * *

><p><strong>A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.<strong>


End file.
